


You!

by fangirl2013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kids, Marriage, Sex, Slightly smut, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Hermione and Draco keep arguing. Draco can only see one way of distracting Hermione- by seducing her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot which has included sex! This may not be very good but please don't be harsh.

The argument wasn’t stopping and although, I had followed Draco in here, to our library to talk it seemed I couldn’t help but start talking about the children. 

“I don’t see why we can’t send the twins the playgroup I went. I mean, they are the best at what they do. After all, I did go there, didn’t I? Your idea of them being home-schooled is ru-“ My speech was interrupted with Draco, smashing his lips on mine in a breathtakingly, passionate kiss. 

I couldn’t help feel slightly startled by the passion and desire Draco’s lips had assaulted me with as Draco’s tongue began to explore in the inside of my mouth. 

Throughout the kiss, the feeling of absolute desire was mounting in my stomach and as Draco flicked his tongue over mine playfully, I couldn’t help but let out a moan of desire. 

Against my mouth, I could feel Draco’s mouth curve up into a smirk and I knew it was because he was proud of the reaction he could cause from me. 

Despite the fact I had been not only angry and annoyed at him, I felt my body react to every little thing Draco did to me. 

As Draco looked to me with a somewhat sensuous smile, my breath hitched in my throat in anticipation and as Draco came closer to me before nuzzling my neck, I couldn’t help but let out another groan. 

When Draco decided to plant small, delicate kisses over the most sensitive part of my neck, I shuddered in desire and as Draco began to move lower, I happily succumbed to his touch. The blouse I had put on in the morning had more buttons than Draco and I would have liked and as Draco began to undo them, a feeling of excitement went through me.  
Draco seemed to have finally have gotten the offending blouse off me and discarded it with a throw. As he kissed me over my chest and my arms, he stopped as he noticed my bra. He gave me a playful look as he fingered the strap, and I couldn’t help but lean forward and nip his ear. 

The desire he felt was obvious but as he slowly, unhooked my bra, I felt myself yearn for him even more. He quickly threw it near my blouse and turned his attention back to me.  
Draco’s kisses were light, delicate and tender but every time his lips met my flesh, I felt even more aroused than before. His kisses were edging ever closer to my breasts and I felt a flicker of fire in my stomach as his kisses finally reached them. 

We were now by this time stood against the mahogany desk and as I felt him touch one of my nipples with his fingertips as he cupped it tenderly, I was glad I had something to support me otherwise my legs would have given way. 

The peaks of my nipples immediately hardened under his touch and the look of desire and pride in his eyes made me want to cry out and show him how much I desired him. The minute he had touched my nipple was the minute I felt my body go aflame. Every inch seemed to cry out for him to be inside me, to fulfil the desire he’s creating within me. 

Draco’s gaze dropped to my breasts again and as I anticipated what he’s going to do, my body began to writhe against the desk in anticipation. 

Without thinking about it all, Draco dipped his mouth to my breast so that the nipple was in his mouth. I could feel his tongue massaging and teasing the tip of the nipple and as it hardened under his caress, I felt as if I was going to burst in my desire for him as I felt a sensation of longing in the pit of my stomach. I could feel the heat from his mouth on my breast and as he turned his attention to the other breast, I couldn’t stop myself from moaning.

The heat from his mouth against my breast was spreading throughout my body but as he moved his mouth and came to kiss me again, the heat stopped in the pit of my stomach.  
Draco’s kisses, however, hadn’t stopped and as he pushed me onto the desk making all of his documents crash to the floor, I was glad that I wouldn’t need to stand. Everything he was doing to my body was making me think that I wouldn’t be able to away. 

I could feel Draco’s kisses from just under my breasts to the top of my thigh and as I registered the feeling of the heat coming from his lips on my ribcage, I began to writhe on the desk once more. 

The cold mahogany was a strange and unfamiliar feeling against my bare back but as I clutched at Draco’s hair as my desire intensified, I didn’t care. 

Throughout every kiss, every look, even every look filled full of desire, I was beginning to feel as if I was on fire. Instead of feeling absolute agony, I was feeling fire in the pit of my stomach, and a yearning for him to be inside me. 

As the desire in me was ever mounting, my body started to arch itself towards Draco’s in longing for him to quench the yearning I was feeling throughout my body. 

However, as I registered that Draco had started to kiss the inner side of my thigh, I couldn’t help but cry out. 

“Draco, please. Oh merlin, Draco, please.” I have no idea what I’m crying out for. A part from the fact that I know my heart, soul, body are all crying out for him. 

At my words, Draco raised his head and gave me small smile. 

“What do you want, Hermione, my love?” He asked his voice gruff with his own arousal. 

Without even thinking about it, I breathed out one word: “You!” 

Draco began to smirk at my words and as he pulled off his remaining clothes, I felt myself grow wet in anticipation. So much so that I felt the desire to cross my legs. However, Draco seemed to realise what I felt, especially, as I began to take off the rest of my own clothes. 

By this time, I was lying down on the desk and as I noticed Draco’s rather obvious arousal, I couldn’t help but feel excited. It’s certainly one way to christen a desk!. 

The feeling of Draco's relatively cold hands upon my hips caused me to shiver in anticipation and as we began kissing passionately, the feeling of longing for him has never felt as potent as right now. Draco seemed to know what I was thinking as his eyes sparkled wickedly. Before doing anything about that longing, however, Draco once again lowered his mouth and placed a kiss, a loving albeit passionate one, at my most intimate spot. 

The blood pumped in my veins at the kiss and my heartbeat began to thunder in my ears, blocking out everything else. My hands reached to grab Draco's shoulders and as my leg's began to wrap around his waist, I felt Draco let out a pained shudder. With one last kiss, Draco slowly lowered me down from his waist until he was finally inside me. 

As Draco entered me, I wanted to cry out once more. Even though, he was relieving the fire in me he had ignited every time he lunged in me, it was as if he was massaging and stroking me as he was doing it so tenderly and so as a result, I felt as if I would burst. 

However, as our bodies grinded and became one, our cries of pleasure mingled and became indiscernible.  
Clinging on to each other, we both fell asleep on the desk, but as soon as we were both up, Draco looked slightly sheepish. 

“You know you can’t seduce me every time we have an argument.” I commented to him, lightly.

Draco still looked sheepish but this time he gave me a playful look and I knew he would tell me that it didn’t take much!

“You shouldn’t be so gorgeous and then I wouldn’t want to!” Draco told me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I couldn’t help but smile at his words and I realised that it was a good thing. After all, the sex had been great!

I must have started blushing as Draco looked at me weirdly before asking me what was wrong.  
“What are you thinking of, Hermione? You’re flushed.” He said, smiling smugly.

The heat returned to my cheeks and I answered him with a smile. 

“You!” I breathed, smiling. 

As Draco smiled to me, I couldn’t help but return it and as we both began to fall asleep, it was the best night’s sleep either of us had had for a while!

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Please comment, etc if you like it or hate it. :)


End file.
